


Taako forgets.

by Coloured_Rainbow



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: 5e, D&D, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, F/M, I really liked this whole scene, I wanna write the one with Merle and Davenport next, Podcast, TAZ - Freeform, Taz spoilers, The Adventure Zone Spoilers, dnd, en j oy, good stuff yall, maximum fun, the starblaster, we'll see if i get around to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coloured_Rainbow/pseuds/Coloured_Rainbow
Summary: Before he could let his mind wander too much, Taako kept moving forward to the front of the ship, not surprised to see Barry still at work--well, if you could call it that; Barry was leaning over a desk with a large map, his head in his hands. Every few seconds his eyes would partially close and his head would tilt to the side and he’d have to quickly sit back up right and shake his head to avoid forcefully falling asleep. Taako recognized the map as the one where Barry marked the areas he had searched for Lup.Clearing his throat, Taako walked up next to Barry and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Uh, how’s it goin’?”------A rewrite of the scene where Taako looses all of his memories.





	Taako forgets.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? Hmu on [Tumblr](https://angstflavoured.tumblr.com/).

The crisp, thin night air almost whips Taako’s hat right off of his head as he walks out the door and onto the deck of the Starblaster. He holds down the hat--after steadying it back in place--as well as his red robe where the buttons are undone as he walks to the ship's railing, looking down at the distant world below. Squinting, he tried his best to peer through the fog and clouds that coated the planet but he couldn’t see much other than vague shapes of mountains and bodies of water. 

Before he could let his mind wander too much, he kept moving forward to the front of the ship, not surprised to see Barry still at work--well, if you could call it that; Barry was leaning over a desk with a large map, his head in his hands. Every few seconds his eyes would partially close and his head would tilt to the side and he’d have to quickly sit back up right and shake his head to avoid forcefully falling asleep. Taako recognized the map as the one where Barry marked the areas he had searched for Lup.

Clearing his throat, Taako walked up next to Barry and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Uh, how’s it goin’?” he quietly croaked. 

Jumping with a start at his voice, Barry stumbled to the side and looked over at Taako. “Oh, sorry, I… sorry,” Barry mumbled. “So, uhm, anyways, there’s a… there’s a dungeon out beyond the Felicity Wilds--it’s a subterrain demonic keep… thing.” As Barry continued, Taako couldn’t help but sympathetically nod along to show he was listening. “There’s a bunch of arcane energy coming off of it. I was--I was gonna check it out tonight, uh, if you wanna come with.” 

Taako leaned against the table as Barry shot him a nervous smile. “I--yeah, we, uh, we… remind me: how far is that in relation to the last glassing?”

“Uhm, I’ve--I’ve triangulated it here--” He paused, haphazardly picking up the map and pointing to sloppy black circles over various areas of the paper. 

“Yeah,” Taako sighed. “Seems as good a place as any. Uhm, you wanna do the usual? I’ll go down and start casting around--see if I can pick up anything, and you start talkin’ to folks?”

“Yep. It’s, uh… I mean it hasn’t worked so far, but--” He drew in a sharp breath, “--it’s gotta work one of these times.”

Taako nodded, glancing over the map once more. There was a long, heavy silence before Barry suddenly blurted out, “Taako, what if she’s just gone?” making Taako look over at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Who?”

Barry took a step back, a confused glare settling on his face. “Taako. T-Taako, I’m--”

“What if who’s gone?”

“What’re we…?” Barry looked off to the side, bringing a hand to his forehead. “Oh god, Lup. Taako, I’m… I can’t remember her face, Taako. Taako, where--”

“ _Who’s face_?” Taako asked more sternly, his expression turning into a more scared one. 

“Is this Fisher?” As Barry continues rambling, Taako stops dead as he’s engulfed in this feeling of pure dread. He can do nothing but stand there as he feels bits and pieces of his past and history start to dissolve into nothing but pure static.

The mongoose family that taught Taako their language, the meals in Tessaralia, the best day ever, Lup: it all started to fade, each memory forcibly tearing itself from his mind and leaving him nothing but a blank slate. 

“Taako!” Barry shouts, running over and grabbing him by the collar. “K-Kill me! Right now. I’ll-I’ll remember if I’m a lich, I can--please! Taako, just kill me! I’ll be okay, I can’t forget!” Spit flying out of his mouth as he spoke, Barry violently shook Taako by the shoulders as he stared at Barry with wide, glossy eyes. “I’m begging you please, Taako, please--!” Suddenly snapping back to reality, Taako let out a shout as he whipped his wand from the strap on the waist of his robe and jammed it into Barry’s chest. There was a loud _boom_ as pure magic energy shot through the wand’s tip and into Barry’s abdomen, sending him flying backwards and slamming into the Starblaster’s outer railings. Taako watched in horror as the magic ate at his skin, leaving nothing but a gaping, bloody hole where his stomach used to be. 

Lifting a hand to his wound and gasping for air, Barry managed to flash Taako a pained smile as he lost his footing and toppled backwards over the railing and off the side of the ship. 

Taako screamed and ran to the edge, stopping just before the bloody puddle that Barry left behind. But as Taako gazed down and watched this man fall to his grizzly death, he found that he no longer knew who this man was. Everything that Barry was drained from his mind in an instant, leaving him with nothing but the fact that he just _murdered_ a stranger he had never even _seen_ before. 

Shakily attempting to grab the railing, Taako couldn’t help as he fell to his knees beside the pile of crimson liquid. Tears slipped down his face and he dropped his wand to the deck and he shakily looked back down where the man had fallen. Sobbing, he anxiously ran a hand through his hair. 

He was in the sky--why was he in the sky? Where did this ship come from? How did he get here? Who was that man? 

Who was _he?_

**Author's Note:**

> rip barry :(


End file.
